Turned Into A Usagi
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Allen decided to get revenge on Komui even Lavi for turning him into a Neko.He gives Lavi a drink with a special innocence inside. Next day Lavi is a WHAT NOW?But is this revenge or a thank you to Komui? Sequel to Turned Into A Neko!
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-Da~ The long-awaited story I been telling you guys about. The Sequel to Turned Into A Neko: Turned Into A Usagi~**

**I hope you will all love this long-chapter story!**

**Rated M**

**KomuiLavi and Yullen**

**Warning: Yaoi and violence**

**Summary: Allen decided to get revenge on Komui even Lavi for turning him into a Neko. He gives Lavi a drink with a special innocence inside. Next day Lavi is a WHAT NOW!? But is this revenge or a thank you to Komui?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Right now, Allen is pacing around in his room thinking over what happen the past week. Komui made this drink which made Allen turn into a neko. He didn't like of course, but when Kanda confessed to him after he change back into a regular human, he thanked the drink Allen drunk.

But even after that, people of the Black Order still made fun of him. People giving him neko costumes and milk and yarn…He is SICK of it. So, Allen is pacing around the room now thinking of revenge.

'Maybe draw on Komui and Lavi's face. No that's just lame. Hmm….',Allen thought tapping his chin. The door to his room suddenly opened revealing a serious looking Kanda Yu. "Moyashi, we have a mission to go to, so come on," Kanda said.

Allen nodded and walked out of his room still thinking of revenge.

**China**

"Innocence activate," Allen chanted. His arm turned into crown clown. His favorite weapon of all weapons. He slashed through the akumas that surrounded him, Kanda backing him up with Mugen, Kanda's beloved sword of all swords.

Soon enough, the akumas died and a usagi hiding behind a rock came into view. "So, this is where the innocence is hidden. Inside of the damned rabbit's mouth," Kanda scowled. "Yep. I wonder how it got there….but yep," said Allen.

The two males walked over to the usagi slowly not wanting to scare it away. The creature turned its head slightly then opened its mouth seeming he already knew what the humans want.

"Ah, thank you ," Allen said excitedly and took the innocence out of its mouth. "Good, now we can finish this too easy mission and Moyashi how did you know it was a he," Kanda asked. "Uh, I just know….."

Allen looked at the bunny and the innocence back and forth.A wide grin which was quite evil looking appeared on his face.

**Black Order in Komui's office**

Allen and Kanda walked inside Komui's office, Kanda's arm around the younger male's waist. This made Allen blushed but brushed it off. He loved it when Kanda showed how oddly he showed affection in public.

"Oho! Look who it is my dear Lavi. Allen and Kanda back from their mission," Komui said. Lavi looked at him and smiled he too is happy how his relationship is going. Kanda placed the innocence on top of the desk in front of him. Komui and Lavi had confused looks on their faces.

"Um, why isn't the innocence glowing. It always glow," Lavi said. "Well, remember we had to take it out of the usagi's mouth, so maybe the saliva stopped it from glowing," Allen said but mentally he was grinning.

Lavi and Komui nodded. Before they excused the others to leave, Allen placed a drink in Lavi's hand. "I was drinking this while heading over here but you can have it, it's quite good," Allen said. Lavi just shrugged drunk the liquid down.

Allen and Kanda left the room with quite a fast pace. Lavi and Komui then headed into their room and kissed with such passion. Komui pushed Lavi on top of the bed and climbed on top of him. They kissed some more and decided to get some sleep.

**-Next Day-**

Lavi woke up, seeing Komui staring at him in shock? Lavi sat up quickly and scratch his head feeling quite different. "L-Lavi dear," Komui spoke,"Your not going to believe this but..um.." "What is it koi?'

Komui took out a mirror and handed it to Lavi. Lavi stared…

_3…2…1…_

"I AM A WHAT NOW!"

**Hmmm,its somewhat a cliffhanger. I hope you like the first chapter and today did start spring break for me so the story should end by the next week if you guys wanted to know.**

**Review~**

**Stay tuned~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for Turned Into A Usagi. I will try to update this story everyday…hopefully**

**Rated M**

**Warning: LEMON **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 2**

"I AM A WHAT NOW!"

"You're a usagi now Lavi," Komui answered. Lavi looked down at his lap, wondering how this happen. "How did this happen Komui," he whispered. "Don't know. Just go take a shower and we'll figure this out," Komui petted Lavi to try to calm him down.

Lavi nodded and went to their bathroom to shower. Turning the water on and feeling it to be hot, he stepped in. Lavi touched his ears and his little white tail. 'I guess it's alright being a usagi now. I bet I can do anything now. Dig holes, sniff out food, be cute for…Komui,' Lavi thought blushing.

He didn't hear the door opening to the shower. But he did feel arms wrapped around his waist. "K-Komui! What are you doing," the usagi asked. "Taking a shower with my cute bunny lover and then we can have shower sex," Komui said kissing Lavi's neck.

Lavi moaned when Komui washed his back, his bottom, and then his abdomen. Komui kissed every part of him. He licked his furry ears and his tail. 'He taste like vanilla', Komui thought.

Komui pushed Lavi against the wall in the shower, Lavi unconsciously wrapped his legs around the older male's waist. Smirking, Komui shoved three fingers in Lavi's mouth. The usagi sucked on all of them,like they were delicious(**A/N:Is it?XD).**

Komui took them out and touched Lavi's entrance. Gasping, Lavi said "Hurry up Komui.P-please…" the older male entered Lavi with one finger first. Thrusting in and out already found the "sweet spot". The usagi went back down on the finger. 'It feels _so _good for the first time in the shower' Lavi thought. His face was flushed and he couldn't stop moaning.

Komui stuck the last two fingers at the same time which made Lavi practically scream. Satisfied, Komui took his three fingers out of the stretched enough entrance, he aimed his strained manhood and entered.

Komui thrusted hard and fast, hitting the "sweet spot" dead-on. "Ah…K-Komui I'm close," Lavi moaned, going back down on the manhood. "M-Me too…" Komui gasped. The dark-haired male thrusted even more hard and fast trying to bring them to completion.

"I-I'm coming" Lavi yelled and released pearly-white liquid on his and Komui's chest. While Komui came inside of Lavi. Lavi let his legs fall down and he slumped against his lover,panting heavily. Both of them soon shared a passionate kiss.

**-An hour later-**

Lavi and Komui was in the lab, trying to find out how Lavi turned into a usagi hybrid."So, did you figure something out yet koi," Lavi asked,sitting on top of a counter. "Yes. Seems like the innocence from the usagi that Allen and Kanda capture, is inside of you,"Komui answered.

"B-But how did that happen!? I should remember when a innocence has been placed inside of me," Lavi started to shake in confusion. Komui petted his hair to calm him down. "Well,it somehow got in there by a liquid substance."

Lavi thought over when he drunk something quite unusual. At that time, Allen and Kanda came in with evil grins on their faces. "Hi Lavi-Usa-Usa! Are you enjoying being a usagi now,"Allen asked. Then it came to Lavi's thoughts."A-Allen was that drink you gave me yesterday had the innocence inside of it!?"

Allen and Kanda nodded."Why?" "Because the Moyashi wanted revenge on you and Komui for turning him into a neko. I loved Moyashi being a neko,but he couldn't stop begging me to help right now,I am enjoying you being a usagi now. Never knew it would actually happen to you,usagi," Kanda said.

Allen nodded agreeing with Kanda. "W-Well,"Lavi said thinking of a comeback."Well,you made Komui extra horny now that I'm a usagi! An hour ago,I just had sex in the shower which was the first time!" Allen,Kanda and Komui sighed.

Outside of the lab's window, stood the Noah of Pleasure. "So, lovely is now a usagi…Interesting," Tyki he disappeared.

* * *

**I wonder what Tyki is planning hm..Just find out 'till the next chapter xD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!**

**Review~**

**Stay tuned~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say…..Just Enjoy!**

**Warning: Language and Violence**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tyki was in his room sitting in a chair thinking up a devious plan to take Lavi-Usa-Usa for himself. He mostly likely needed to take him away from that scientist. Suddenly an idea came to him. Tyki went over to where the Millennium Earl was.

The Millennium Earl was of course grinning like a madman. "My dear Earl, may I use some of your akumas?"

**-Black Order-**

Lavi-Usa-Usa, Allen and Kanda was sitting in a long sofa in Komui's office, waiting for what Komui was going to them. "Well, everyone you have a mission to fight off a large herd of akuma. Surprisingly, it seems they are not trying to find innocence, they are with a Noah. So, I need you to hurry along and protect innocent people nearby," Komui finally said.

"What a Noah, Allen asked. "Hmph, seems we have actually a better mission to go on," Kanda said and he left the room to get ready. Allen followed after him. "Um Komui? You don't expect me to go on a mission like this right," asked Lavi pointing to his ears and tail.

"I knew you were going to ask that. Yes, this is very important and I want to know if the innocence inside you gave you any new abilities," Komui said and waved Lavi off to go get ready as well. Lavi sighed and left.

**-Train ride to an unknown place-**

Lavi was sitting next to a sleeping Allen and in front of him was also a sleeping Kanda. 'Hmph, can't believe they turn me into a usagi" he thought. He shoved his hands in his exorcists coat pocket. He felt something long and thick. He took it out and noticed it was a black marker. He grinned.

He jumped out of his sit and walked over to Kanda. He drew whiskers on Kanda's cheeks, then spectacles, a beard, mustache, then he wrote in big letters ' '. He laughed quietly and walked over to Allen. He drew whiskers on his cheeks, hearts surrounding his eyes, a beard, mustache, then he wrote also in big letters ' '.

He laughed again and shook their bodies to wake them, He ran out of the room, hiding behind the door looking at them waiting for their reactions. Kanda and Allen freaked out! "LAVI/BAKA USAGI," they yelled.

**-Middle of nowhere-**

Lavi,Allen and Kanda walked on a dirt trail searching for akuma that supposed to be there. Suddenly, Allen's cursed eye went off and behind was about 20 akumas! Lavi was the first to react,he took out his hammer and called out "Little hammer, Big hammer, grow Grow GROW!"

He hit 5 akumas at the same time and they all exploded. Kanda grunted. He unsheathe Mugen, jumped into the air and slashed 6. "Innocence activate," Allen chanted. His cursed arm turn into crown clown. He also destroyed 6 akuma.

They all worked together 'till all the akumas were dead. Until the Noah of Pleasure appeared and snapped his fingers. 15 akumas appeared and charged at the exorcists. Lavi sighed and said "Innocence level 2, Release!"

His hammer was still large but had a spike sticking out at the side of it. "Fire Seal," Lavi hammer was surrounded by fire destroyed akuma closed by it. "Kaichu Ichigen," Kanda swing his sword and creatures swarmed out of Mugen devouring akumas.

"Cross Grave," Allen yelled. Tyki was sitting on top of a rock watching them fight. He sighed already getting bored and snapped his fingers destroying the remaining akuma. He walked over to the blood-covered and tired exorcists.

"Let me join you exorcists. Back when we fought at Noah's Ark, I noticed that the Earl was using us Noah. With the help of Cheater A here making me realize that," Tyki said getting right with the point. "Now why do we have to believe you," Lavi said and he swung his hammer, carrots shooting out of it hitting Tyki's face.

"What the fucking hell," Lavi said and tear tracks marked his face. He hated and loved being a usagi. They all looked at each other and nodded. They thought they should ask Komui if the Black Order should have a Noah at the headquarters.

They told Tyki to follow them to the next train back. Tyki was eyeing Lavi's ass with a big grin on his face.

**-Back at the Black Order-**

"No! Absolutely not! How can we even trust him! A Noah," Komui yelled his hands resting on top of his desk. Tyki was in front of the desk. Lavi, Allen and Kanda behind him. Lavi was playing with his ears ,his tail slightly twitching. He noticed that Tyki was staring at him quite intensely earlier.

"You _should_ trust me. Cheater A made me realize a whole lot of things and I want to give you my debt for causing problems.," Tyki said. Komui's lips were in a thin line. 'He is right about that,' he thought. "Fine," he sighed," We, of course will be watching your every move. Come. Let's take to his room."

They took him away, not noticing Tyki's wide grin.

* * *

**Did you like?Hate? Tell me please! By the way, if you didn't know Tyki calls Allen Cheater A because Allen is a cheater in poker and his name starts with an A. Here's a heads up, I might not be able to post the next chapter :(**

**Review~**

**Stay tuned~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah I rushed to finish this chapter…enjoy**

**Rated M**

**Warning: Language and Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

For the past 10 minutes, Lavi was staring Komui too intensely. Komui coughed to break the odd and awkward silence. "Um.. is there something that you want koi," he asked. "Yeah. Turn me back into my old self. I'm getting tired of this form, shooting out carrots, me digging holes, you being way too horny(well I like that),and I'm sniffing out some things I don't want to sniff," Lavi whined.

The scientist sighed and petted Lavi's head. "Well, I tried to find how to turn you back. But remember you have a innocence inside of you and you can't take someone's innocence away. Unless you're a akuma or the Millennium Earl or a Noah."

Both of their eyes widen realizing a great thing. "Should we go ask Tyki to help," the usagi asked. Komui nodded and sighed. He hated to go see Tyki especially when Lavi-Usa-Usa is with him.

Tyki was inside of his room readying to start part two of his plan called 'Take Lavi for himself'**(A/N:LOL).** He was broke out of his thoughts though when the door knocked and opened. Revealing Komui and Lavi."Hm? I know I was not expecting a visit from you too," the Noah said smirking. "Yes and we _were_ planning not to, but Lavi have something to ask you," Komui sighed the second time today.

Tyki turned his head slightly to see Lavi fidgeting nervously. "Tyki? You're a Noah right? Do you think you can turn me back into a human," Lavi asked. "Of course I can. I would have to use one of my Teases to devour it out of you but they might devour you too.

Then maybe perhaps a syringe could suck it out of you. Or maybe a snake can," Tyki stroked his chin thinking up more possibilities, not noticing a freaked out usagi. "I-Is there something better than all of those?"

"Hm…I need to go look through 'How To Destroy Innocence Handbook(1)' then," Tyki went to his bedside nightstand and rummaged through it. Komui sighed once again and left the room leaving his dear Lavi with Tyki. He needed to speak to Kanda and Allen.

Tyki finally found what he needed him and Lavi started reading it. Tyki sitting quite close to Lavi. After about 5 minutes, Tyki found the best thing that could help Lavi.

**-With Komui-**

Komui was sitting with Allen and Kanda with a serious look on his face. "What's wrong Komui," Allen finally asked. While Kanda leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "I'm worried about my Lavi. He has been awfully close to Tyki since he had arrived. A little bit too close. I'm afraid about our relationship," Komui said. "What if he choose Tyki over me?"

Kanda and Allen looked at the upset scientist like he was crazy. "I'm sorry Komui but the baka usagi would never do that. He loves you way too much," Kanda said with a glare. "Yeah. I know Lavi way too much. He would do anything to love you," Allen added. Komui sighed once again and nodded with understanding.

**-Back with Tyki and Lavi-**

"So, right here is something that would be less painful for you. All you need to find your true love and have sexual intercourse with him or her," Tyki smirked. "I don't understand how that helps," Lavi frowned. "Well, at the end, if you chose a man to be with, his fluids will of course be inside you and drain away the innocence eventually."

"Oh now I understand! The fluids will just make the innocence disappear," Lavi said happily. "I think I just said that but yeah," Tyki smiled even more. Lavi looked at Tyki and bowed. "Thank you very much Tyki. I don't know what I'll do without you. Now, I should I repay you." "This," Tyki said while leaning forward.

**-Back with Komui-**

Komui noticed that Tyki and Lavi were still gone. "I'm going to go check on Lavi. To see how they're doing," he said getting up from his chair. Kanda and Allen nodded and continued to touch each other. Komui arrived at the Tyki's room door and pressed his ear against it. Hearing nothing, he opened the door slowly.

Komui was not ready to see what was going on in there. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" He saw Tyki and Lavi kissing and touching each other.

**Uh oh. Wonder what's going to happen. Dang cliffhangers always leaving on the edge of your seat. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did and I'll continue to update everyday.**

**Review~**

**Stay tuned~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now we get to find out what happens yay! Enjoy.**

**Rated M**

**Warning: Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously:_

_Komui was not ready to see what was going on in there. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" He saw Tyki and Lavi kissing and touching each other._

**Now:**

Tyki and Lavi jumped away from in each other. Lavi having a look of shock and sorrow on his face. Tyki with no expression on the outside but in the inside he has a rather wide smirk on his face. "K-Komui i-it's not what it looks like," Lavi said waving his hands fast. "Well what it looks like to me are you and a _Noah kissing_," Komui went over to Lavi and up to his face. "I _just _had a talk with Kanda and Allen about you being rather close to Tyki."

Tears formed in the corners of the usagi eyes. Lavi gripped Komui's shirt and began to cry. "I didn't know you felt that way Komui. You should've said that you were jealous and worried about our relationship," Lavi cried. Komui sighed and petted Lavi's ears. He knew it wasn't Lavi's fault. It was Tyki's fault. From the very beginning he saw that Tyki was taking Lavi away from him but he just brushed it off thinking it was nothing.

Tyki grit his teeth. 'The plan hasn't worked at all! Oh well, now that I'm in here I can destroy them,' he thought. With a snap of his fingers, akuma busted through the windows and walls, making a giant hole. Outside there were more akuma.

Komui and Lavi looked upon them with gritted teeth. "I knew we couldn't trust you," Komui yelled. At that time Kanda and Allen ran into the room to see akuma and Tyki having a devious smirk on his face. Akumas charged at them ready to destroy and kill. "Komui! Get out of here we can take this," Lavi taking out his hammer. Komui didn't move,he went over to a corner in the room. Since, he feels his Lavi might be taken away or killed.

Komui was next to a small window and outside other exorcists are fending off the akuma. "Innocence activate," Allen chanted his arm turning into crown clown. He jumped into the air and slashed through multiple akuma. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and called out, "Kaichu Ichigen!" Supernatural creatures swarmed out of his sword and devoured akuma.

Lavi had his hammer out in Innocence level 2 mode in front of Tyki, in his battle stance. "So, you let your exorcists friends fight the akuma while you fight me, a Noah. Oh lovely, you are going to die," Tyki charged at the usagi with his Teases. Lavi unleashed his fire seal and the butterflies were destroyed. But more Teases surrounded him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Lavi's eyes widen, looking behind him was Tyki with a dagger.

He screamed when Tyki cut his shoulder rather deep. He swung his hammer and hit the Noah of Pleasure in his face, slamming him in the wall. Lavi-Usa-Usa gripped his shoulder and blood and lots of it were on his hand. Komui ran over to him while Tyki was still distracted with the pain on his cheek. Komui ripped his shirt sleeve and wrapped it around his wound. The dark-haired male grit his teeth. Lavi could die from this wound, but he couldn't do anything.

Allen and Kanda saw what happen but more akumas attacked them. They need to end this now. Lavi was sighing in relief when his wound stop bleeding a little. He looked in Komui's eyes and nodded. Komui understood what he meant and stood out of the way.

"Fire Seal," Lavi muttered. Fire surrounded everyone in the room. It destroyed the akuma that were coming in and burned Tyki's skin. Tyki had a look of pain and shock. He sighed though and disappeared. Lavi smiled and everyone and him collapsed.

**-With Tyki-**

"My plan failed me to have lovely. I failed to kill him, his lover and friends. Next time…maybe," Tyki muttered on top of bed.

**-Black Order Infirmary-**

The exorcists were recuperating from the previous battle. No one was serious hurt, only minor injuries except for Lavi. Lavi lost a lot of blood from his shoulder but would heal perfectly. Lavi was still shaken up from what Komui said about being too close to Tyki and him kissing Tyki. Which was true. He hadn't noticed it 'till now. But was happy that Komui forgave him.

He looked to his left and saw Komui sitting in a chair next to him, reading a book. Komui felt eyes watching him,he looked up and stared back at Lavi's eyes with a smile. "I promise to change you back love," he whispered caressing his usagi's cheek. "I know," Lavi answered.

**Well,I'm ending the chapter there. I hoped you enjoyed it and there will not be another sequel to this because of what Tyki said. Also, the next chapter is the last.**

**Review~**

**Stay tuned~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is the last chapter of Turned Into A Usagi. I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy this chapter!**

**Rated M**

**Warning: LEMON~ and Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lavi and Komui stared at the bed in front of them, ready to start having sexual intercourse to change Lavi back into his old self. Lavi got the 'okay' to have sex since his shoulder healed rather nicely yesterday. "So," Lavi started nervously. He never was this nervous to have sex with his lover. "Are you ready now?" Lavi stepped in front of Komui and wrapped his arms around his neck. His face inching closer and closer.

Komui nodded and smirked, leaning forward to meet Lavi's lips firmly. They moved their lips together soft and slow, like testing how water moved. Komui brought his hands to Lavi's ass and squeezed them, making the usagi-soon to be-human gasp. Taking this short moment, the scientist plunged his soft and pink tongue inside his young lover's mouth.

The two young men's tongue rubbed, brushed and licked against the others. Komui started walking forward making Lavi walked backwards towards the bed, their lips still locked. Komui unbuttoned Lavi's white shirt and squeezed his nipples. Lavi broke the kiss and moaned.

The older male leaned down and brought one of the nipples in his mouth while his left hand played with the other nipple. Komui brought his lips back and latched onto the nipple his hand was playing with. Lavi was a squirming mess; his nipples were his most sensitive places when they are touched.

Komui went down further and undid his lover's pants his underwear along with it. Komui couldn't help but smirk. Lavi was sporting a hard on that was no doubt straining and waiting to be touch. At the tip, was precome leaking from it. The scientist wrapped his hand around the erection and stroked fast and hard.

Now, Lavi was panting and squirming even more. 'It feels so good,' he thought to himself. Next thing he knew he came on his chest and on the older male's hand. Lavi couldn't but noticed that he was the only butt-naked person on the bed. He glared at Komui and said, "That's not fair! Why am _I_ the only one naked." "Oh? I'm sorry love I was caught up in the wonderful moment to notice," Komui explained.

Komui unbuttoned his shirt and taking it off _slowly_ and doing it in a seductively way. He then undid his pants along with his underwear and taking it off the same way he did with his shirt. Lavi felt like he was in a trance. Every time Komui undress in front of him, he always get into a trance and a serious hard on. Which he has now.

Komui laid on top of his lover and grinded his hips against Lavi's. Rubbing their erections hard and fast making them lose their breath. He grinded even faster and they both came. Having Lavi come twice while Komui only came once.

Lavi pouted because of that. "That is so not fair," he muttered. "You say something," Komui said tilting his head to the side slightly. "Nothing. It's just you came only once while I came twice," Lavi pouted even more. Komui snickered and brought three fingers in front of Lavi's mouth. With a simple command, "Suck."

Lavi grinned before taking the three digits in his mouth like they were that delicious….again. After a few minutes, Komui took them out with a _pop_. He trailed is fingers to the younger male's entrance and slowly entered him with one finger. Hitting the 'sweet spot' dead on. "AH," Lavi cried out. He started meeting the finger with each thrust making him moan and cry out louder.

Komui added the second finger doing the scissoring motion. Finally, he added the last finger. He thrusted them in and out even faster still hitting the squirming male beneath him prostate dead on. After a while, Komui deemed Lavi is ready for something better.

He aimed his once again hard member against the redhead's entrance and entered him in one thrust. Lavi cried out louder this time. "Mm..move Koumi," he said. Komui nodded and started to move in a slow but hard pace. Hitting the 'sweet spot' every time.

In the room, all you could hear is skin slapping against skin, moaning, panting, and words of encouragement. Komui noticed he was neglected Lavi. So he reached down and stroked the younger one's member at the same time as his thrusts. "I-I'm coming Komui," Lavi cried out and spilled his essence on his chest and Komui's hand.

Komui gritted his teeth and thrusted a few more times before he came inside Lavi. Komui pulled out and collapsed on top of the usagi-soon to be-human. He rolled off of him and brought him against his chest, hugging him closely. They both soon fell asleep dreaming about each other.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Lavi slowly open his eyes the sun hitting him in the face. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then remembered what happened last night. He blushed but stood up and ran into the bathroom. He stood there staring at the mirror with a happy smile on his face. It worked. Komui's fluids drained away the innocence inside Lavi!

He starting cheering quietly. Not noticing Komui, that was standing behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist. Komui kissed his neck and whispered, "I love you." "I love you too." Lavi had tears of joy running down his face. And he couldn't help but think, 'Now how can I have sex in the shower again.'

* * *

**The End**

**XD. I love the ending. Anyway,like I said before. I hoped you enjoyed this story and read my other stories…maybe.**

**Review~**

**[Imagine]**


	7. OMAKE: Carrots

**I know this is late but I was very busy and been a bad girl….**

**Warning: Weird uses of carrots. Fluff! Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM!**

**Lavi is a usagi in this…**

**OMAKE: Carrots**

* * *

Lavi was in the training room, fighting wooden Akuma dummies. Now that Lavi is a usagi, his hammer have a few different seals he could use. Like, "Carrot Seal," Lavi yelled and jumped in the air,swinging his large hammer. Carrots sprung out of it and hit the dummy dead-on!

Lavi sighed and sat on the cold wooden floor. The red-head stroked his long white bunny ears and wiggled his tail feeling hungry.

"Mmm…I can go for some vegetables right now," He mumbled to himself. A light bulb dinged above his head, coming up with a solution. "Carrot Seal~", chirped Lavi. Fresh, juicy carrots sprung out of his hammer again and landed in a huge pile in front of him.

Licking his lips, Lavi dived in the carrots and devoured the orange colored vegetables.

'I could get used to this,' he thought.

**-Later that day-**

The human-turned-usagi was in the mess hall bored out of his mind. Until Lenalee walked up to him and asked, "Want to play darts with us," pointed to Allen, Kanda and Krory. A smile on his face, Lavi nodded and walked up to the others, waiting for his turn.

Allen was up first and aimed in the center of the board. Tongue out of his mouth in concentration, the white-head finally threw the dart. Instead of hitting the board though, he actually hit a window, breaking it and striking a tree.

Everyone's eyes widen, thinking of the consequences that will occur.

Allen stepped away from the line with a sigh. Kanda was up next. Pointing the dart uncaring at the board, he threw it only hitting Bookman in his strange question mark hair-do. Bookman turned to Kanda with fire in his eyes. Kanda was strangely scared and ran grabbing Allen with him.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Krory was next to try to his the dart board. He aimed at the board and only hit the wall. Krory head drooped down and he walked away. Lenalee was next and striked a painting on the wall. She ran away also thinking of the consequences.

Finally,it was Lavi's turn. The red-head reach into his back pocket and took a rather sharp carrot out. Everyone in the mess hall watched curiously while Lavi still took his turn. After a few minutes, he threw the carrot and it hit the center of the board dead-on! "Woo-hoo", Lavi cheered, doing the moonwalk.

**-That Evening-**

Lavi was in his and Komui's room munching on a carrot. Komui going to arrive here soon so Lavi thought he could tease him and little bit, because he feels a _little_ horny. Lavi took out another carrot and waited for the door to open slightly knowing Komui was here.

When the door opened, the usagi placed the carrot in his mouth and sliding it in and out while wiggled his fluffy tail and his ears drooped down. Komui stood at the door, his mouth opened wide. He closed the door slowly and awkwardly walked over to the red-head.

Lavi took the carrot out, licked it slowly and munched on it. "W-W-What are you doing Lavi," Komui asked, his eyes dark in lust. "Eating carrots," Lavi answered, wetting his lips while doing so. Komui pushed Lavi on the bed and hovered over him. "You're such a tease."

Komui and Lavi-Usa-Usa undressed each other slowly while making out*. Komui wetted his fingers in vanilla-scented lubricant and dragged his fingers down to the red-head's puckering entrance. He entered one finger inside, thrusted it out slowly.

He added a second one, using the scissoring motion that made Lavi moan wantonly. After adding a third finger, Komui flipped them over urging Lavi to ride him. Lavi slipped Komui's throbbing member into his tight entrance. The usagi used a fast pace and every time he came up, Komui thrusted up to meet him.

After a long while,they came together with a loud shout. Komui slipped out of Lavi and wrapped an arm around him. Before falling asleep though, Lavi said, "You gotta love carrots."

**The End.**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the omake, It's short but omakes are usually short.**

***You gotta love multi-tasking….**

**Review!**

**Imagine~**


End file.
